Suffisance & Présomptions
by SmilingSparrow
Summary: Solveig Aaren est une élève de dernière année à Durmstrang. Hautaine et dédaigneuse, elle semble mépriser le monde entier. Beverly Samson est une élève de dernière année à Poudlard. Extravertie au possible, elle est la fille la plus populaire. Dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, elles seront amenées à se rencontrer et leurs entrevues feront... des étincelles !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Parce que je ne l'aimais pas du tout, j'ai décidé de modifier complètement mon prologue. Il est peut-être légèrement plus dépressif, et beaucoup plus court, mais au moins, contrairement au précédent, il ne m'empêche pas de modifier la trame de l'histoire et de créer des personnages, ce qui est beaucoup mieux.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir que je ne suis pas du tout régulière mais, étant donné que les chapitres de cette fiction seront beaucoup plus courts que ceux des autres, je pense pouvoir y arriver plutôt facilement. De plus, j'ai la trame dans la tête, ce qui s'avère avantageux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire intervenir beaucoup les personnages de JK Rowling, mis à part Scorpius, Rose, Albus et MacGo, ainsi que d'autres qui n'auront qu'un rôle secondaire. Il m'est plus facile de créer complètement mes personnages, comme ça il n'y a aucun souci de cohérence avec leur personnalité originelle.**

**Je ne compte pas faire une fiction très longue, une vingtaine de chapitres tout au plus, si ce n'est moins, et... je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire.**

**Titre: **_Suffisance &amp; Présomptions_

**Résumé de l'histoire : **_Solveig Aaren est une élève de dernière année à Durmstrang. Hautaine et dédaigneuse, elle semble mépriser le monde entier. Beverly Samson est une élève de dernière année à Poudlard. Extravertie au possible, elle est la fille la plus populaire. Dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, elles seront amenées à se rencontrer et leurs entrevues feront... des étincelles !_

**24 Juillet 2027_Londres**

Solveig Aaren regardait les gouttes d'eau se déverser sur ces reliefs typiquement londoniens qui l'avaient sauvée. Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de son nouvel appartement, elle restait plongée dans la contemplation de cette ville nouvelle. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et, après que son année d'étude en Angleterre se soit terminée, elle n'avait plus eu envie de partir, de retourner chez elle. Après deux complètes années d'internat dans une école de Médicomagie, elle aurait, pour sa troisième année, enfin l'occasion d'expérimenter son futur métier dans le très réputé hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, à Londres. Elle s'était spécialisée dans l'aide aux personne atteintes de maladies incurables et, au lieu de soigner des patients atteints de rhumes ou victimes de mauvaises farces, elle pourrait offrir aux personnes mourantes un peu d'affection et les soulager de leur mort prochaine. C'était un beau métier, noble et altruiste, et Solveig se disait que, si elle pouvait apporter à quelques personnes un peu de bonheur et de sérénté, sa vie n'aurait pas complètement été inutile.

Peu habituée au bonheur, elle culpabilisait, se sentant redevable à ceux qui, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait de mal, se retrouvaient si dépourvus, atteints par des maux incurables.

"Tu es très mignonne comme ça mais si tu pouvais m'aider, suggéra Beverly depuis le salon rempli de cartons.

\- J'arrive ! répondit Solveig."

Chaque jour un peu plus, elle se défaisait de sa Scandinavie natale, de la Suède, de Stockholm et, plus précisément, de sa famille. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour rompre ces liens pourtant si fragiles, qui n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine d'être créés. Mais tout était derrière elle, désormais, et elle irait de l'avant, avec Beverly.

Elles avaient toutes deux emménagé dans un appartement provisoire au centre du Londres sorcier, pour être plus proches de leur travail. Après deux années sans beaucoup se voir, leurs liens n'avaient fait que se renforcer, étonnamment. Souriante, Solveig s'arracha finalement à son observation et rejoignit Beverly pour l'aider. Un nouveau départ à prendre et, celui-ci, elle comptait bien qu'il soit meilleur mais, de ça, elle n'en doutait pas. On fait difficilement pire.

**Voilà. Les prochains chapitres ne seront sûrement pas drôles non plus étant donné que je vais devoir installer le décor et tout mais, promis, les choses deviendront plus légères lorsque Solveig et Beverly se rencontreront. Ah.. et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, ceci est une scène qui se passe près de trois ans après l'époque à laquelle va se dérouler l'histoire.**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

**Ce premier chapitre est du point de vue de Solveig à Durmstrang. Évidemment, tout sort de mon imagination pour les détails de cette école étant donné qu'elle est très peu mentionnée dans les livres HP. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à relever des incohérences, etc...**

**Le prochain chapitre se passera à Poudlard et aura Beverly comme personnage principal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Titre: **_Suffisance &amp; Présomptions_

**Résumé de l'histoire : **_Solveig Aaren est une élève de dernière année à Durmstrang. Hautaine et dédaigneuse, elle semble mépriser le monde entier. Beverly Samson est une élève de dernière année à Poudlard. Extravertie au possible, elle est la fille la plus populaire. Dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, elles seront amenées à se rencontrer et leurs entrevues feront... des étincelles !_

**16 Août 2024_Prestigieuse demeure des Aaren_9h52_Scandinavie**

Le somptueux manoir des Aaren était situé en Suède, dans la partie sorcière de la ville de Stockholm. Ici comme ailleurs, chaque membre de cette famille méprisait le fait de devoir se cacher et de se laisser ainsi supplanté par les Moldus, ces idiots d'hommes préhistoriques qui grattaient la terre et chassaient des animaux avec de vulgaires lances pour se nourrir. En vérité, aucun des Aaren n'avait jamais vu le moindre Moldu. Jamais ils ne s'aventureraient là-bas, c'était trop risqué, trop... sauvage pour eux.

On approchait dangereusement les dix heures et c'est une grande blonde élancée qui sortit la première de sa luxueuses chambre pour s'avancer dans les couloirs richement décorés de la bâtisse. Elle descendit des escaliers d'un pas altier pour rejoindre le petit salon bleu situé juste en bas des escaliers, traversa un petit corridor, ouvrit une porte en bois et entra dans une cuisine typiquement sorcière. Des petites créatures aux yeux globuleux s'affairaient déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner. La jolie blonde leur adressa un signe de tête condescendant, s'assit majestueusement sur une chaise haute et releva dignement la tête. Elle avait un teint blanc, des cheveux blonds très lumineux ondulant paresseusement sur ses frêles épaules, des yeux gris perle envoûtants, des traits d'une finesse et d'une beauté inhumaines, un nez fin et droit, des sourcils fins et une bouche rosée et pulpeuse. Son menton délicat était sans cesse relevé dans une attitude méprisante et son corps était très fin. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle mais semblait inatteignable. Et, derrière la couche de mépris de ses yeux, on pouvait déceler une once de peur, présente en permanence. Seulement, après 17 ans de vie, Solveig Aaren avait pu se construire un masque absolument infaillible. L'absence d'émotions qu'elle affichait constamment était tout bonnement terrifiante.

Pavel, l'elfe principal de la demeure, apporta à Solveig des œufs à la coque et des biscottes fines. La jeune héritière picora dans son assiette puis s'en alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle était pressée car, dans moins de deux heures, le portoloin familial l'emmènerait vivre sa sixième et dernière année à l'école de magie de Durmstrang. Son école, même si elle ne le montrait en rien, c'était son moyen de s'en aller de chez elle, de s'écarter, de vivre enfin. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle appela Macha, son elfe personnel, et lui ordonna de porter ses affaires jusqu'au grand salon, où était situé le portoloin. Ses parents étaient tous deux présents et l'attendaient solennellement, affichant un visage froid, vide de toute expression.

« Père, mère, les salua Solveig sans afficher le moindre sourire.

\- Solveig Daliborka Aaren, la salua à son tour sa mère, gardant la même expression froide. Je vous souhaite une bonne année et sachez que j'attends de vous les meilleurs résultats possibles. »

Antonina Aaren lança à sa fille un regard appuyé, lui faisant implicitement comprendre ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle n'avait pas lesdits excellents résultats.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Aucune marque d'affection. Le père de la jeune fille n'avait lui-même rien dit, et c'était peut-être mieux, vu que la peur dans le regard de la jeune fille allait croissant lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Solveig saisit son luxueux bagage et, sans aucune salutation, saisit la coupe en or qui lui servirait de portoloin. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle sentit une sorte de crochet la saisir au nombril et elle se sentit s'en aller. Enfin libérée de ses parents, un nœud sembla se défaire dans le ventre de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle partait enfin. Elle atterrit dans un vaste hall exclusivement dédié à l'arrivage des étudiants et, une fois qu'elle se fut rétablie complètement, sortit précipitamment de la salle. Solveig avait horreur de la foule, c'en était presque une phobie. Elle n'aimait pas être mêlée à tout un chacun elle voulait être seule, et regardée. Elle voulait qu'on la remarque.

La salle des arrivages était en vérité un bâtiment entier. Solveig en sortit et arpenta les chemins tortueux de Durmstrang, sereine. Confiante. Tant qu'elle serait ici, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle était chez elle. Elle portait une robe verte cintrée à la taille et brodée d'argent, évasée après la taille et aux manches amples. L'avantage à Durmstrang, selon elle, c'était que chacun pouvait s'habiller comme il le voulait, sans devoir obligatoirement porter un costume atroce. Si les costumes gommaient au mieux les inégalités sociales, Solveig trouvait que cela gommait également la personnalité. Seule règle de son école : les filles devaient porter des robes. Il ne serait de toute façon jamais venu à l'idée à la jeune femme blonde de venir vêtue d'un... pantalon. C'était beaucoup trop vulgaire et si peu féminin.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau du réfectoire, elle sentit un bras se saisir du sien avec gaîté et elle adressa à la nouvelle venue un soupir exaspéré. Sinead Holger ou comment lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. L'agacement apparent de Solveig ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Sinead.

« Oui, toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué Sol, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Mais je le sais, mon chou, pas besoin de le dire sans cesses, railla Solveig.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué, patate ! Répéta Holger avec amusement.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua sincèrement Solveig. »

Et elle ne mentait pas. Toute compagnie était préférable à celle de ses parents. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons.

« On va rejoindre Valda ? Questionna Sinead.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Solveig. »

Sinead avait changé pendant les deux mois de vacances qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux blond platine au carré et avait grandi de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux marrons foncés gardaient par contre le même éclat joyeux et inquisiteur qu'auparavant. Sinead n'était pas jolie, elle était charmante. Immensément charmante.

Valda, Sinead et Solveig avaient pour habitude de se rejoindre à la troisième table du réfectoire en partant de la gauche. L'avantage à Durmstrang, c'était qu'on n'avait pas à perdre de temps en faisant de longs voyages il suffisait de prendre un portoloin et, une minute plus tard, on était arrivé. La salle des arrivages était solidement fermée tous les jours de l'année, exceptés les jours de départ et de retour de vacances, pour conserver une sécurité maximale et éviter l'afflux de visiteurs inopportuns. Tout le reste de l'enseigne était muni d'une protection empêchant le transplanage il n'aurait plus manqué que les élèves les plus âgés s'échappent à la nuit tombée !

Toujours est-il que les élèves pouvaient manger le repas du midi dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Les trois filles restaient tout le temps ensembles. Si Sinead avait beaucoup d'amis, c'était avec elles qu'elle préférait rester car, comme elle le disait si bien : qui, sinon, mettrait l'ambiance ?

Les deux filles bifurquèrent à droite, montèrent un escalier de bois et empruntèrent enfin un chemin terreux bordé de rosiers. Le chemin serpentait longuement avant d'enfin desservir sur un immense bâtiment récent dont deux murs communiquants étaient constitués de baies vitrées. Elles entrèrent par la porte de verre et retrouvèrent Valda Kjell qui les y attendait.

Valda, par contre, n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Sa peau d'albâtre était toujours encadrée de sa sempiternelle broussaille de cheveux bruns, reliés tant bien que mal en un chignon relâché. Elle accorda aux nouvelles arrivantes un sourire radieux. Les trois jeunes filles se saluèrent, s'assirent sur les sièges de plastique transparent et attendirent que les mets apparaissent. Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, anciens élèves comme nouveaux arrivants, les plats volèrent à travers la double porte menant aux cuisines et se répartirent sur les dix tables longilignes qui meublaient la pièce. Le directeur, Argus Borje, ne discourait jamais avant que les élèves ne soient rassasiés.

Solveig se servit du saumon frit et des baies tandis que Sinead jetait son dévolu sur les harengs à l'aquavit, son pêché mignon, et que Valda, étant végétalienne, ne se servait que des pâtes aux herbes. Pour le dessert, les trois filles dégustèrent un tiramisu à la pomme.

Une fois que les élèves eurent terminé leur repas, ils sortirent calmement de la salle à manger et se rendirent dans le bâtiment des discours situé à seulement quelques mètres. C'était également en ce lieu que les élèves étaient répartis en début d'année. La pièce était grande et circulaire, et le toit faisait comme un dôme au dessus de leurs têtes. Il y avaient plusieurs étages où des rangées de chaises surplombaient une grande estrade. Les élèves s'installèrent et le directeur commença son discours :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, dit-il. Sans nous attarder davantage sur des retrouvailles annuelles, nous allons commencer la répartition des élèves. Nous enchaînerons, lorsque celles-ci seront finies, sur un petit récapitulatif du règlement intérieur de notre noble école Durmstrang. Nous allons appeler les nouveaux élèves par groupes de dix dans l'ordre alphabétique et ils devront entrer dans la salle limitrophe pour répondre à un quiz de logique qui, rassurez-vous, ne s'appuie aucunement sur des connaissances. Grâce aux résultats, nous pourrons vous diviser en cinq groupes de différents niveaux et nous pourrons ainsi vous transmettre notre savoir en prenant en compte vos capacités. Le but étant que chacun arrive au même résultat, mais à un rythme différent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez toujours changer de groupe si nous nous apercevons que celui dans lequel vous êtes ne vous correspond pas. Je le rappelle, le but est de vous regrouper par capacité, et non pas par affinité. Nous allons commencer.

Le premier groupe fut appelé, puis le second. Un sort de ralentissement temporel avait été appliqué à la salle attenante, de sorte que le temps passait trois fois plus lentement que dans le dôme. L'attente en était donc réduite de trois fois et chaque série d'élève ne prenait que cinq minutes en moyenne.

Solveig, Sinead et Valda étaient toutes trois dans le groupe A, le plus fort et le plus performant. Solveig y était obligée car ses parents voulaient les meilleurs résultats pour leur image, même si, une fois mariée, elle ne travaillerait pas. Sinead avait d'incroyables facilités, surdouée de nature, et n'avait rien besoin de faire pour obtenir d'excellents résultats. Valda, quant-à elle, n'avait de cesses de travailler pour égaler ses amies et rester dans la même division qu'elles. C'était pour elle un combat permanent. La répartition fut enfin terminée quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Chaque année, c'était près de deux cent élèves qui rentraient dans la prestigieuse école de Durmstrang. Il y avait un pullulement de sorciers dans les pays Scandinaves et il n'y avait qu'une école. De plus, sa renommée était telle que certains sorciers de l'autre bout du monde inscrivaient leurs enfants à Durmstrang. Davantage d'élèves signifiait une quantité phénoménale de professeurs, et donc lesdits professeurs n'étaient pas tous des 'lumières'. Une fois que tous les nouveaux élèves se furent installés dans la pièce principale du bâtiment des Discours, le directeur monta sur l'estrade et amplifia magiquement sa voix avant de commencer son discours :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, sorciers inscrits ici dans le but d'apprendre l'art noble qu'est la magie. Nous sommes réunis une année encore dans l'humble but de progresser et d'obtenir nos diplômes universellement reconnus, les A.S.P.I.C.s. Une fois ces diplômes obtenus, vous aurez accès au monde du travail et pourrez débuter une nouvelle histoire. Les deux meilleurs élèves de la promotion de l'année dernière, de chaque année, s'occupera d'un devoir bien spécifique dont il prendra connaissance à la fin du discours. Tout sera mis en place dans l'idée de faciliter l'intégration de nos nouveaux étudiants. Oh, et, avant que j'oublie, cette année aura lieu un événement très important : Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Silence ! S'écria-t-il quand résonnèrent les murmures intrigués des élèves. Seuls les élèves qui auront atteint la majorité sorcière, soit 17 ans, pourront y participer. Le nombre d'élèves qui peuvent postuler sera restreint aux trois premières divisions, les deux dernières étant trop soucieuses d'éviter un éventuel redoublement. Silence ! Répéta-t-il pour faire taire les murmures réprobateurs. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous est toujours possible de changer de division au cours des trois mois qui restent. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que le tournoi des trois sorciers ? C'est une succession de trois épreuves qui seront choisies aléatoirement par moi-même, la directrice de Poudlard, celle de Beauxbattons, le Ministre de la Magie anglais et le Ministre des jeux et sports magiques anglais. À la clé de ces épreuves, le champion recevra une solde de 1000 Gallions, équivalent de 3500 NOK, ainsi qu'une reconnaissance éternelle. Ce tournoi aura lieu à Poudlard pour la deuxième fois consécutive car nous tenons à garder notre emplacement secret et que l'académie de Beauxbattons sort à peine d'une guerre qui a ravagé l'école. Seul un élève de chaque école sera sélectionné, en fonction de ses capacités. Le juge sera impartial, ce sera la Coupe de Feu, que les postulants auront l'occasion de voir lorsque nous irons en Angleterre. Dans trois mois, les postulants qui auront passé le test de capacité se rendront dans l'école de Poudlard où ils passeront le reste de l'année et passeront leurs examens. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Je finirais par rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit de dépasser les limites du domaine de Durmstrang qui, s'étendant sur près de 700 hectares, devrait vous contenter. Nous comptons sur les élèves les plus âgés pour s'assurer de la bonne installation de nos nouveaux élèves. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année et, n'oubliez pas, la devise de notre école est '_Le travail est la clé de la réussite_'. Tâchez d'y faire honneur. Profitez bien de votre journée de libre, les cours recommencent dès demain. »

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre et, cette fois-ci, personne ne fit cesser les murmures extatiques qui s'étendaient de tribune en tribune sur les éventuels participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le potentiel vainqueur dudit Tournoi. Naturellement, le nom de Yuri Freyja, le premier sorcier de la promotion, revenait souvent. Il avait de grandes capacités et un grand potentiel. Malin et rusé, il avait effectivement tous les atouts pour réussir. En plus de cela, Dame Nature lui avait accordé une physionomie charmante. Il avait la peau assez mâte, ce qui était assez rare ici, des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant et des longues mèches de cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur son front. Autant dire que, lui et son meilleur ami, Jerzy Ludvig, qui était très beau également, ne manquaient pas de faire tourner la tête des filles en fleur. Le nom de Solveig revenait souvent également. Elle était la deuxième de sa promotion. Toute surdouée soit-elle, Sinead n'arrivait pas à d'aussi bons résultats. En même temps, elle n'avait pas la même 'motivation'. Beaucoup pariaient sur le couple que pourraient former Solveig et Yuri. Deux personnes surdouées, l'un indéniablement beau et l'autre littéralement splendide. Sauf que ce jour n'était pas près d'arriver. Ils n'étaient attirés ni l'un ni l'autre et s'en tenaient à une entente cordiale et un soupçon de rivalité. Ils étaient beaucoup à fantasmer sur Solveig. Une jeune femme d'une beauté inénarrable, si froide et si hautaine, si intelligente... aucun n'avait jamais osé l'approcher.

« Tu vas te présenter ? Interrogea Sinead.

\- Évidemment, répondit Solveig. Et vous ?

\- Aussi, répondit Valda pour elles deux.

\- Tout prétexte pour partir d'ici est de toute façon bon à prendre, marmonna Solveig pour elle-même.

\- Et puis ce serait l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres ! S'enthousiasma Sinead.

\- Et de voir du pays ! Ajouta Valda. »

Mais surtout de partir d'ici, pensa Solveig. Les trois jeunes femmes attendirent que les autres élèves aient quitté la Salle des Discours pour arpenter les couloirs et enfin s'en aller. Solveig n'aimait pas être mêlée à la populace, Valda n'aimait pas qu'on lui froisse sa robe et Sinead restait pour être avec ses amies. Solveig s'approcha de l'estrade et saisit une enveloppe à son intention avant de s'en aller. Tout en marchant, elle se saisit d'un coupe papier en argent qui restait tranquillement dans son sac et déchira soigneusement l'enveloppe afin d'en sortit une lettre. Une fois qu'elle l'eut finie, elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Valda tandis que Sinead lisait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais devoir faire une visite guidée de l'école aux gamins de la division C cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, se moqua Sinead.

\- C'est ça, rigole, pesta Solveig. En attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir materner une quarantaine de gamins.

\- Toute seule ? S'étonna Valda.

\- Non, j'ai la grande chance d'être accompagnée de Yuri Freyja, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, tu vas pourvoir le draguer et donner un sens aux paris ! Ricana Sinead.

\- Eh, faut pas confondre ! S'offusqua Solveig. C'est toi qui le trouve mignon !

\- Et bien ? Répliqua Sinead. C'est tout à fait vrai, tu pourrais quand même le reconnaître !

\- Peut-être mais il n'est pas du tout mon genre, se défila Solveig.

\- Mais quel est ton genre alors ? Maugréa Valda. Personne je suppose ?

\- Exactement, asséna Solveig. Personne. Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, pleurnicha faussement Sinead. Tu dois bien être la seule fille de sixième année à ne pas avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit copain de toute ta vie !

\- Et je le vis bien, répliqua Solveig. Je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper des gosses, se défila-t-elle finalement. »

Elle partit de son pas altier en direction de la cour Principale dans laquelle les élèves de première année de la division C s'étaient amassés et l'attendaient. Durmstrang était immense. Indubitablement, ils allaient se perdre, de toute façon. 300 hectares étaient occupés par une forêt dense dans laquelle personne n'osait s'aventurer. Si les élèves avaient la permission de s'y rendre, c'était à leurs dépends car il n'était pas rare que quelque créature anthropophages fassent leur apparition. Il y avait également un lac gigantesque quoique peu profond et verdâtre qui volait une grande quantité d'espace. Il y avait évidemment le terrain de Quidditch, les grands jardins et de multiples potagers qui alimentaient en partie les élèves de l'école. Au final, les bâtiments en eux-mêmes ne s'étendaient que sur 3 hectares tout au plus, si on excluait les dortoirs qui étaient un peu plus loin. Inutile de préciser qu'il fallait être un bon marcheur, ou ne pas avoir le vertige et prendre son balai. Après que la visite ait pris fin, elle abandonna les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, les laissant à leur ahurissement, et rejoignit son propre dortoir, à l'aile Ouest du cinquième étage, troisième porte à droite. Elle le partageait avec Sinead et Valda, ainsi que deux autres filles prénommées Elvi et Malena Melker, deux jumelles d'une grande intelligence qui restaient tout le temps entre elles et n'adressaient jamais la parole à une autre personne. Les autres filles de la division A de sixième année étaient placées dans deux autres dortoirs.

Valda et Sinead étaient sur leur lit et semblaient avoir terminé de vider leur valise. Le dortoir était grand et blanc, et un grand lustre doré pendu au milieu de la pièce lui donnait une allure majestueuse. Les lits étaient doubles et très confortables. Le confort était évidemment meilleur chez les A que dans les autres divisions, pour inciter les élèves à travailler davantage.

« Ils sont tous vivants ? S'informa Valda.

\- Je ne promets pas de ne pas en avoir égaré quelques uns dans la forêt... répondit vaguement Solveig.

\- A mon avis tu ferais mieux de nous laisser ce job, affirma Sinead. À moi en tout cas, précisa-t-elle.

\- Et renoncer à ma deuxième place ? S'offusqua Solveig. Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, très chère, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Bien, tu connais mon avis, la balle est dans ton camp chérie, ironisa Sinead. »

Les trois filles sortirent dans un des jardins et s'assirent sur un banc de bois. Il faisait encore relativement doux et elles profitaient du soleil tant que celui-ci était encore là. Une fois en Angleterre, elles avaient très peu d'espoir de le revoir souvent.

**ooo**

**Oui je sais ce chapitre est beaucoup plus courts que ceux de mes autres fictions mais je vous jure 7000 mots par chapitre c'est intenable ! Là je suis à peine à la moitié et je vais m'en contenter je crois.**

**Bien, je vous invite à me donner vos impressions, à relever des incohérences, à me donner vos avis tout simplement.**

**À la prochaine, bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! **

**J'avoue, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour ma régularité ( bien que je ne sois pas tellement dans les temps, j'avoue. )**

**Trop contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le publier ce soir, sans le relire je le ferai demain. Je préfère vous prévenir que la chanson du choixpeau magique ne rime pas du tout. Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'âme d'une poétesse.**

**Je vous présente Beverly dans ce chapitre, ainsi que ses amis, etc... Ce chapitre se passe à Poudlard.**

**Titre: **_Suffisance &amp; Présomptions_

**Résumé de l'histoire : **_Solveig Aaren est une élève de dernière année à Durmstrang. Hautaine et dédaigneuse, elle semble mépriser le monde entier. Beverly Samson est une élève de dernière année à Poudlard. Extravertie au possible, elle est la fille la plus populaire. Dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, elles seront amenées à se rencontrer et leurs entrevues feront... des étincelles !_

**Bonne lecture !**

**1er Septembre 2024_Maison des Samson_9 heures_Écosse**

Le réveil sonna avec un bruit strident et Beverly manqua de peu de sursauter. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu et, semblait-il, l'habitude serait difficile à reprendre. Elle se leva en grommelant, ayant pour seule motivation le fait que sa rentrée à Poudlard aurait lieue dans moins de deux heures. Elle marcha lentement en manquant de trébucher à chaque pas. Au loin, elle entendait l'âne braire en même temps que les coqs chantaient. Ces cris d'animaux ne la dérangeaient pas. Au contraire, ils la rassuraient. Elle les entendait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et, chaque fois qu'elle devait retourner à Poudlard, ils lui manquaient. Elle alla se préparer dans la salle de bain et retourna se vêtir dans sa chambre. Elle se positionna devant son grand miroir et contempla son reflet. Elle avait des cheveux chocolat qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ils étaient épais et une mèche retombait sur son front laiteux. Elle avait un visage assez rond et une bouche large qui, lorsqu'elle s'étirait en un grand sourire, creusait dans ses joues des fossettes adorables et laissait apparaître des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'un éclat noisette et son visage, quoique dénué d'une grande beauté, renvoyait un charme hypnotisant. Son corps était tout en rondeur, et elle était de taille moyenne. Elle avait appliqué sur ses yeux un trait de eye liner, mis du mascara sur ses cils et étalé un rouge à lèvre éclatant sur ses lèvres. Elle se vêtit d'un pantalon en simili-cuir noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir noire. Il fallait se fondre dans la masse des Moldus, une fois à la gare. Elle parcourut les quelques couloirs du rez-de-chaussée et rentra dans la salle à manger pour se sustenter. Elle savoura de multiples pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et, une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle alla réveiller ses parents à grands renforts de cris.

Vers onze heures moins le quart, Beverly était arrivée par poudre de Cheminette. Ses parents étaient peut-être Moldus mais son meilleur ami, Evan Fawkes, était venu la chercher en scooter et, étant fils de sorcier, l'avait amenée chez lui pour la conduire à King's Cross. Alors qu'elle marchait avec une nonchalance que seule un extrême confiance en soi pouvait provoquer, elle dut s'arrêter à de multiples reprises pour distribuer çà et là des salutations à ses connaissances. Parmi les filles, on la jalousait pour son aisance, sa prestance, ses capacités oratoires, son charme indéniable, son intelligence sur-développée, mais surtout pour sa promiscuité avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, soit Evan en personne. En remarquant un regard envieux d'une des seules filles qui osaient lui affirmer leur mépris, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami. Il avait de longues mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front, des yeux bleus, un visage charmant, une musculature développée, une taille assez grande et avait des airs de bad boy, quoiqu'une attitude ouverte et une profonde gentillesse. Beverly haussa un sourcil étonné et lança à la jeune fille qui l'enviait un regard quelque peu sceptique. Pour elle, Evan était et resterait le petit garçon de huit ans qui montrait ses fesses aux conducteurs de voitures, qui la poursuivait lorsqu'ils jouaient à l'indien et au cowboy et qui faisait avec elle les quatre-cents coups. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école primaire de leur village et, depuis, ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Elle avait presque atteint la porte du quatrième wagon lorsque deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux, la privant de sa vue.

« Qui c'eesssstttt ? Chantonna une voix aiguë.

\- Jess, soupira Beverly en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Jessica Jackson, une grande rousse aux cheveux flamboyants et frisés, aux yeux verts étincelants, à la silhouette fine et au visage anguleux. Mais surtout... un quotient intellectuel très faible, bien qu'elle soit vraiment adorable.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ? Bougonna Jessica.

\- Tu as des doigts taille S, des mains froides et un peu moites, des phalanges d'un centimètre et demi et... énuméra Beverly.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? S'exclama Jessica, sidérée.

\- Non je rigole, ricana Berverly. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah d'accord... comprit Jessica. Je me sens bête tout à coup ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- T'as de quoi, ricana Evan.

\- Oh ça va le blondinet ! S'écria Jess en esquissant de grands moulinets avec ses bras.

\- Allez, sans rancune ? Répondit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil charmeur qui fit littéralement fondre Jessica. »

Et il profita de ce qu'elle le fixe de son air énamouré pour s'en aller rejoindre Albus Potter et Garreth Brown, deux amis à lui. Il fut bien vite rejoint par Beverly qui sauta dans les bras des deux garçons, heureuse de les retrouver. Beverly était très affectueuse et ce fait ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde. Jessica, un peu en retrait, avait lié ses deux mains entre son épaule et son menton et souriait avec une tendresse se traduisant par : « Comme ils sont mignons ! ». Elle sursauta en sentant un bras entourer ses épaules et, pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait déjà, se retourna. Elle avait visé juste.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle gauchement.

\- Ravi de te revoir ! S'exclama le jeune homme en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Nul autre que Scorpius Malefoy. Ils avaient vaguement flirté ensemble l'an dernier mais il avait fallu peu de temps à Jess pour se rendre compte de l'inclination du blond pour Rose Weasley. Malheureusement pour lui, ses sentiments n'étaient absolument pas réciproques. Ils étaient même à l'opposée de la réciproque. Et plus loin encore ! Ils avaient une relation purement conflictuelle et Scorpius, dans un élan de masochisme, se satisfaisait pleinement de leurs embrouilles et en tirait une satisfaction malsaine. Comme pris d'une illumination, les élèves décidèrent de monter dans le train et, bientôt, il s'ébranla. Alors que Beverly s'était installée avec les trois garçons, elle se rappela l'existence de Jessica et se décida à aller lui proposer de passer le voyage avec elle. Elle sortit donc de son compartiment et avança dans les couloirs, saluant une fille par ci, essuyant un regard envieux par là. Enfin, elle entendit la voix haut-perchée de la rousse et ouvrit le compartiment. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et, lorsqu'elle remarqua Scorpius, elle esquissa une grimace.

« Je venais te proposer de passer le trajet avec moi, Jess, commença-t-elle, mais puisque je te vois en si mauvaise compagnie, continua-t-elle en adressant à Scorpius un sourire hypocrite, je vais faire demi-tour et retourner voir mon bad boy préféré. Salut ! »

Et, sans laisser à Jess le temps de dire un mot, elle tourna les talons et retourna avec les trois garçons.

« Quelle idiote ! Marmonna Scorpius en grimaçant. »

Jessica, partagée entre deux points de vues, se permit une moue indécise et décida finalement de laisser couler. Ça n'avait jamais été l'entente cordiale entre Scorpius et Beverly. Déjà, elle était Née-Moldue tandis qu'il était Sang-Pur, elle était Gryffondor et lui Serpentard, elle était adulée quand il était craint. Mais surtout, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné le fait qu'elle l'ait humilié en première année. Le pauvre petit garçon n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait de s'être retrouvé en caleçon dans la Grande Salle aux heures de pointe. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas exactement la faute de Beverly. Bien qu'elle ait imaginé la blague, Evan et Albus l'avaient beaucoup aidée à la mettre en œuvre. Ils avaient même presque fait l'intégralité du travail, à bien y réfléchir... Mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas en reste dans l'estime de Scorpius ! Loin de là ! Ils étaient très exactement au plus bas. Dans le négatif, même. Il y avait la rivalité. Il y avait les farces. Il y avait leurs caractères. Et puis il y avait Rose. Elle était sortie avec Evan deux ans plus tôt. Elle était la cousine d'Albus. Bref, que de problèmes et de différends. Le trajet se passa sans encombres, et le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves descendirent des wagons et s'engouffrèrent dans les calèches pour les plus âgés, et dans les barques pour les plus jeunes. Beverly prit place dans une diligence avec Evan et Albus mais également Nancy Chase, une fille qui partageait son dortoir et avec laquelle elle entretenait une amitié relativement forte. La calèche bringuebala sur le chemin de terre qui avait été des milliers de fois parcouru depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Sur les bords, une nature sauvage prenait de l'envergure et les fougères s'étendaient jusqu'aux extrémités de la route, caressant parfois des sabots invisibles et des roux difformes. C'était assez silencieux, chacun ne voyant pas tellement l'utilité d'engager une quelconque conversation. Au moins s'accordaient-ils sur ce point. Ils avaient tous quatre été répartis à Gryffondor et donc, exceptés Beverly et Evan, se fréquentaient désormais depuis six années. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée principale et une masse d'élève fluctua depuis le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Tous s'assirent à leur table respective et, bientôt, il ne resta que quelques places en bout de table destinées à accueillir les nouveaux premières années. Le jour de la répartition était l'un des seuls jours où les élèves avaient l'obligation de porter leurs chapeaux pointus, et ces derniers leur conféraient un look des plus ridicules. Ajoutés aux robes absolument affreuses qu'ils étaient obligés de porter tous les jours, c'était une raison suffisante à Beverly pour faire la grimace. Et d'après la moue mi-figue mi-raisin de Evan, le résultat n'était pas très seyant. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil complice en retour. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train. La directrice, Madame MacGonagall, n'eut pourtant besoin que d'un raclement de gorge sonore pour rétablir le calme dans la salle. Elle fit aux élèves le geste de patienter en silence et, peu de temps après, les immenses doubles portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sonore et le professeur Londubat entra, suivi de près par une troupe d'enfants. Les applaudissements retentirent et les pauvres nouveaux élèves rougirent et trébuchèrent, intimidés par cet accueil. MacGonagall fit une fois de plus taire les bruits et, à l'aide du vieux professeur Flitwick, installa le tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Sans plus tarder, ce dernier commença sa chanson à travers une longue fissure comparable à une bouche.

_« La sorcellerie est un art_

_Que tout sorcier doit savoir maîtriser_

_C'est dans cette optique, _

_Que Poudlard a été fondé._

_Ses quatre fondateurs_

_Ont créé nos quatre maisons,_

_Bien qu'ils n'aient aucunement l'idée_

_De créer des conflits et des rivalités_

_Salazar Serpentard favorisait la ruse_

_Helga Poufsouffle préférait la sagesse_

_Rowena Serdaigle vouait l'intelligence_

_Et Godric Gryffondor voulait le courage._

_C'est pour perpétuer leur mission,_

_Que me voici aujourd'hui encore,_

_On m'ôta de la tête de Godric,_

_Et un sortilège puissant me donna la vie._

_Si vous êtes ambitieux et rusé, _

_Et adepte des manipulations,_

_Aucun doute, Serpentard est votre maison._

_Si vous êtes fiable et travailleur,_

_Que l'amitié fait votre heur,_

_à Poufsouffle vous serez vainqueur._

_Si vous aimez le travail,_

_Que votre logique est sans égal_

_Serdaigle fera votre régal._

_Si vous êtes courageux et hardis,_

_Que vous ne pensez qu'à sauver autrui_

_Gryffondor sera votre abri_

_Maintenant approchez,_

_Mettez moi sur vos tête,_

_Je lirai vos pensées,_

_Traverserai votre être,_

_Le résultat est garanti,_

_Le choixpeau magique sait où vous devez être. »_

Les applaudissement explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, bien que, trop ébahis, les plus jeunes peinaient à retrouver leurs esprits. Le professeur MacGonagall appela les nouveaux élèves par ordre alphabétique, et le professeur Londubat se chargea de poser sur leur tête le choixpeau magique. Le premier élève fut réparti à Poufsouffle, le deuxième à Gryffondor. Les applaudissements tonnèrent encore un bon moment, puis se calmèrent définitivement. C'est ce moment que choisit la directrice pour commencer son discours de bienvenue à l'intention des nouveaux venus.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Heureusement pour vos estomac affamés, au vu de la quantité de ce que j'ai à vous dire, j'ai pris la décision de vous laisser vous sustenter avant de vous assommer de paroles. Bon appétit à vous ! »

Ce fut sans doutes le discours le plus applaudi de la directrice. Les élèves, le ventre vide, regardèrent avec envie les mets savoureux qui apparaissaient sur la table. Sans plus tarder, c'est avec précipitation que les élèves se servirent de multiples cuillerées de chacun des plats. Beverly, quant-à-elle, sauta littéralement sur les concombres à la crème et à la fleur de sel, son repas préféré. À côté d'elle, Kim Weiss, sa meilleure amie, la regarda avec incompréhension tout en se servant une bonne platée de potatoes épicées et du steak saignant. En plus d'être végétarienne, Beverly avait une nette préférence pour les légumes, fait inexplicable selon ses amis proches. Par contre, elle avait une attirance certaine pour tout ce qui était sucré et le chocolat sous toutes ses formes : mousse, pâte à tartiner, tablettes, lait au chocolat, chocolat liquide... tout ! En supplément de ses concombre, elle se servit une toute aussi grosse quantité de brocolis et de haricots verts tandis qu'autour d'elle des canines acérées déchiraient, broyaient, écrasaient toute sorte de viande. Kim en particulier, savourait sous ses yeux dégoûtés sa troisième cuisse de poulet, déchiquetant la viande pour finalement l'ingurgiter. Elle et Kim étaient amies depuis la deuxième année, après avoir passé une année complète à se haïr réciproquement. Seulement, un soir, en deuxième année, alors que Beverly marchait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard, elle avait entendu des sanglots. Étant une Gryffondor, téméraire de surcroît, elle n'avait pu que se diriger vers la source des pleurs et, arrivée sur place, quel avait été son choc en voyant que la pétillante Kim Weiss se vidait de ses larmes sur le sol, tenant serrée contre elle une lettre froissée. Dans un moment de faiblesse, Kim lui avait tout raconté, absolument tout. Sa situation familiale absolument désastreuse, voire même inexistante, les problèmes de son frère. Après cet événement, Beverly, qui avait détesté Kim à cause de ses airs supérieurs, et Kim, qui avait haï Beverly en raison de sa popularité qui, déjà en première année, n'avait cessé de s'affirmer, ne purent que se remettre réciproquement en question et devinrent amies. Et leur amitié ne fit que se renforcer avec le temps, avant qu'elles ne deviennent inséparables. Littéralement. Leur amitié n'égalait tout de même pas celle que partageaient Evan et Beverly, mais c'était de toute manière pratiquement impossible qu'une amitié égalât la leur. Le plat principal terminé, les divers desserts ne prirent guère de temps à apparaître à leur tour et, comme si ils n'avaient pas assez mangé, les élèves ne tardèrent pas à engloutir de multiples et innombrables parts. Et Beverly ne fut pas en reste après avoir avalé deux parts de cheesecake au citron, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une part de tarte au citron, puis avait ingurgité du pudding aux raisins secs pour finalement manger quelques cupcakes à la framboise. À la fin, ayant mal au ventre à force d'avoir trop manger, les élèves n'étaient définitivement pas plus disposés que ça à entendre le long discours qu'avait prévu la directrice, mais ne pouvaient résolument pas y couper, bien que chacun rêvât de son lit sans discontinuer. Enfin, MacGonagall abrégea les souffrances de ses élèves et se leva, se raclant la gorge pour attirer sur elle l'attention des apprentis sorciers.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au château de Poudlard, lieu privilégié de l'apprentissage de la sorcellerie. J'aimerais tout d'abord rappeler aux anciens élèves, et apprendre aux nouveaux, quelques règles incontournables de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, la forêt qui côtoie notre joli domaine est absolument interdite d'accès, et ceux qui se sont risqué à y aller se souviennent pourquoi, s'ils sont en mesure de penser à l'heure qu'il est. Elle porte d'ailleurs le joli nom de forêt interdite. À vous d'en dénoter les nuances. Ensuite, l'usage de la magie est strictement interdit dans les couloirs du château, sous peine de sanction. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la liste complète des objets interdits est affichée dans le bureau de Argus Rusard, notre surveillant. Ensuite, bien sûr, vous aurez la complète interdiction de sortir de votre salle commune après le couvre-feu, soit vingt-deux heures. Bien que votre présence dans vos quartiers ne soit pas surveillée et réprimandée, il est préférable que vous ne vous couchiez pas trop tard, pour être apte à suivre les cours le lendemain. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Ensuite, pour nos élèves les plus âgés, aura lieu cette année un événement d'une extrême rareté, bien que, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il ait déjà eu lieu deux fois. Je vous parle bien évidemment du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains d'entre vous savent de quoi il s'agit, une partie se demande ce que c'est. C'est une succession de trois épreuves auxquelles participeront trois candidats, un de chaque école. Vous l'aurez compris, nous accueillerons cette années quelques-uns des élèves les plus âgés de Beauxbatton et Durmstrang. Chaque candidat sera choisi par un juge impartial, j'ai nommé la coupe de feu ! »

Sur ces mots, la directrice découvrit une coupe tout à fait quelconque de laquelle émana bientôt un feu bleuté. Les élèves, captivés par l'objet, ne firent pas tout de suite attention aux paroles suivante de MacGonagall.

« Chaque élève souhaitant se présenter aura obligatoirement dépassé la majorité et les volontaires devront écrire leur nom, leur prénom et le nom de leur école sur un bout de papier, et le jeter dans la coupe. Je préfère prévenir toute tentative de fraude, une limite d'âge a été tracée, il est absolument inutile de tenter de tricher. Je préfère vous prévenir que cela peut s'avérer dangereux. Participer ou non au Tournoi n'est pas un choix qui devra pas être pris à la légère. Si vous êtes choisi, il sera trop tard pour renoncer. C'est une décision qui doit être mûrement réfléchie et méditée, je compte sur vous pour cela. L'heureux gagnant remportera la somme astronomique de mille Gallions, et la gloire éternelle. Sur ce, je vous laisse y réfléchir, et passer une excellente nuit ! »

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose reçut une ovation encore plus importante que précédemment. Humblement, elle recula et les élèves se levèrent en masse, rejoignant leurs dortoirs après une longue journée. Chaque élève de plus de dix-sept ans, ou qui aurait atteint la majorité d'ici peu, songea à son éventuelle candidature. Pour Beverly, le choix était déjà fait elle participerait coûte que coûte, qu'importent les risques ! Et advienne que pourra !

**ooo **

**Alors voilà ! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis ! Si vous apercevez une quelconque incohérence ou une faute d'orthographe, etc... je vous invite à me le faire remarquer !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Dess :_ merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'avais peur que cette fiction ne plaise pas, alors je t'avoue que ça m'a vraiment soulagée ! Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir ! Et tu as la suite !

_Lale : _merci de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir aussi ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ton soutient également. J'avoue que ça me motive à écrire la suite !

**Alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée, **

**Bisous !**

**PS : j'ai fini ma relecture et j'ai corrigé toute les fautes que j'ai trouvé, rectifiant les erreurs. Merci à Lale pour avoir relevé une incohérence.**


End file.
